Perdidas por la noche
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: [One shot/ AU] Harriet y Sonya deciden ir al cine a ver una película. Es una gran velada, hasta que de camino a casa, las chicas se pierden y se quedan dando vueltas en el coche.


Era un sábado de primavera, ya de madrugada. Harriet había logrado convencer a Sonya para ir a ver una película, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ceder ante las propuestas de Harriet.

Sonya a veces aceptaba sin más, otras objetaba algo, pero en casos como ése, no podía resistirse a las miradas de cachorrito que ponían sus ojos castaños, o se daba por vencida tras una tanda de suaves besos y dulces caricias.

Habían decidido ir al cine que se encontraba en el puerto, a las afueras de la ciudad para celebrar en la tranquilidad del lugar que Harriet se había sacado, tras mucho esfuerzo, el carnet de conducir.

Llegaron tarde a la sesión de las nueve y media y tuvieron que esperar a la de las once. Tampoco es que se quejasen por tener que matar el tiempo paseando por la tranquilidad del puerto, ni de la película —aunque ver a un grupo de chicos tratando de salir de un laberinto, a Harriet le resultó aburrido, mientras que Sonya admiraba la ferocidad con la que la única chica del grupo reaccionaba al despertarse rodeada de tíos—.

Fue una gran noche, pero el caos se desató cuando las chicas volvían en coche hacia casa.

—Gira a la izquierda. —Indicó Sonya, apuntando en esa dirección.

Harriet dio la vuelta al volante por la calle que le decía. Frunció el ceño frustrada al reconocer las fachadas de las casas.

—Por aquí hemos pasado antes. —Negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de las desierta calle antes de resoplar— Y no hay nadie a quién preguntar.

Sonya se estiró en el asiento del copiloto, pasando los brazos por encima del respaldo y estiró las piernas lo máximo que podía.

—Mira que ir al cine y no saber el camino de vuelta.

Harriet aprovechó que se estaba estirando para darle un pellizco en la cintura y provocar que Sonya diese un respingo.

—De noche todo es diferente. No te burles, rubita.

—Para tu cumpleaños te regalaré un GPS. —Decidió Sonya, acomodándose el cinturón.

—Oh, ¡que romántico por tu parte! —Bromeó Harriet.— Con lo que me encanta perderme contigo de noche, como la canción ésa. ¿Cómo era?

Tamborileó en el volante con los dedos, pensativa. La rubia rió antes de darle un suave codazo en las costillas.

—Anda, deja de divagar y pon atención, que nos estrellaremos contra algo.

Harriet le lanzó una mirada divertida y le sacó la lengua. Sonya puso los ojos en blanco y nego con la cabeza, divertida ante el gesto.

El BMW en el que viajaban giraba aquí y allá, recorriendo las mismas calles una y otra vez. A algún genio le había dado por empezar a edificar una urbanización por allí, sin dejar señales u indicaciones.

—Me estoy estresando. —Declaró Harriet— Sonya, abre la guantera.

La aludida le hizo caso. Se inclinó hacia delante y la abrió con facilidad. Dentro se encontraba la documentación del coche, un cargador para el móvil, unas gafas de Sol y lo que más la asombró.

—¡¿Chocolate?! —Pasó la mirada de la tableta en el interior de la guantera a Harriet, y de ella a la tableta— ¿Tienes chocolate en el coche?

La morena se encogió de hombros, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, claramente divertida.

—¿Qué? Está buenísimo. —Se defendió con una sonrisa— Y a demás, me ayuda a desestresarme. Dame un trozo.

Sonya rompió primero un pedazo que le entregó a Harriet, y después otro para ella. Conocía a Harriet desde que ambas eran pequeñas, siempre se lo habían contado todo sin reservas —lo que las favoreció al empezar a salir—, pero, jamás se le habría ocurrido que llebase chocolate en el coche. Simplemente, le parecía una idea demasiado irreal.

Se terminó su delicioso pedazo de chocolate y rompió otro trozo, que no tardó en llebarse a la boca.

—¡Espera! —Le gritó Harriet.

Sonya dio un respingo en el asiento del susto. Puso las manos en alto, sujetando el trozo de chocolate con los dientes. Articuló con dificultad un "¿Qué pasa?". Harriet la miró y se rió antes de inclinarse sobre ella y robarle el trozo que sobresalía con su propia boca, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—¡Harriet! —Se escandalizó Sonya, roja como un tomate mientras la otra chica se comía el pedazo robado, dedicándole una mirada con una rara mezcla entre burla y falsa inocencia.

Sin duda alguna, iba a ser una noche más que entretenida.

* * *

Hola, ¡por fin he terminado otro Sorriet! Debo ponerme al día con esta pareja.

Vale, antes que nada, quería aclarar que he hecho alusión a la película de El corredor de laberinto y a una canción de One Republic, If i lose myself. La escuché mientras escribía.

Dashner no nos presentó muy bien a los personajes, aunque siempre he visto a Harriet un poco descarada.


End file.
